Welcome Home
by SammiB
Summary: Dom expected things to change when he got out of prison. Like his favorite poem said 'Nothing gold can stay'. But what he didn't expect was how much things have changed. Especially how he felt for Letty.
1. Chapter 1

Dom scooped his little sister in his arms and swung her around.

"God I missed you." He said when he put her down. Mia was speechless, she dreamed about the day her brother would finally get out of jail and it was funny to see that day actually here. Dom embraced Vince in a big bro hug. A tear fell down her face and Dom wiped it. "Everything's gonna be ok." He assured her. And finally after two years she believed it actually would.

They jumped in Vince's car, Dom in the passenger side and Mia in the back. There was something-more like someone- missing.

"Where's Letty?" Dom turned to the back and asked.

"She couldn't make it. She has a game tonight and had to stay after school for practice." Dom laughed.

"Wait she's on a team? Letty?" He looked at Vince who shook his head.

"Really? What sport?" He asked in disbelief.

"Basketball." Vince said as he sped up down the empty highway, there was nothing out there for miles just wind and sand. "You know if you drive I think we might get there in time." Vince egged Dom on pulling over to the side. He knew Dom was itching to drive. Dom sat in the seat and felt at home, without hesitation he switched gears and flew down the highway.

Less than an hour later they were pulling into the high school parking lot and running into the gym. Vince spotted some people and they sat next to them.

"Dom this is Leon and Jesse." Vince introduced. He nodded his head at them and looked at the floor. _Where was she?_

"She's number 17." Mia yelled in Dom's ear over the noise. Dom's eyes raced over every player's number until her found her. It wasn't hard to spot her out cuz she was at the line making foul shots.

The referee passed the ball to Letty and blew his whistle. Dom's eyes were trained on Letty as she dribbled the ball twice, lined up her right foot to the line and shot.

Swish. It was a straight shot and everyone jumped up. It didn't take long for Dom realize he was shouting out her name with everyone else. Letty ran down the court her hair in a ponytail swaying from side to side behind her, some pieces sticking around her face and onto her forehead.

There was something about playing sports that had Letty's attention. When she was on the court she felt free, needed. But today she felt burdened, she knew who would be coming home. Despite that she was invested in the game, if they won here then they would be in the finals. At least she didn't have to worry about Dom being here. _He's probably home_ She thought.

23 seconds were on the clock and she had the ball, Letty could see the two big girls coming up from either side of her. A trap. She launched the ball over to Melissa, she was their 3 point star. Melissa lined up her foot to the line and with a pump of her left foot shot the ball. The crowd jumped and screamed when it went in. As they ran down on defense she gave Melissa a dap.

18 seconds left and Letty and everyone in the gym could see they were running out the clock. The crowd booed. That was wack. In on quick swift motion Letty ran and intercepted the ball. She ran as fast as she could, remembering to dribble every two steps, and made a quick layup. She was probably too quick because as soon as she aimed for the square on the hoop she almost ran into the cheerleaders. The point gaurd from the other team took the ball out and shot Letty a dirty look. Letty didn't care though, she loved making them mad.

"Run that." She said with a nasty attitude as she walked down the court. 3...2...1... The scoreboard sounded and she hopped to her teammates. They won.

Dom was proud of Letty, once again he underestimated her. By now he should have known not to. That girl was a force of her own. Dom jumped up when she made the layup. Letty looked too happy when she went back to her team. Everyone went down to congratulate them. Dom didn't want to get tangled in the crowd so waited at the top of the bleachers for the crowd to disperse. He never took his eyes off Letty, reveling in the victory, and he looked on as a guy with black hair and a mild build came over to her and kissed her on the lips.

Letty hated when Danny did that, she was sweaty and hot but she liked him enough to let it slid. Letty pulled Mia from the crowd circling her.

"Congrats." Mia screamed over the music.

"Thanks. What are you doing here? I thought you were picking up Dom." Mia pointed at the bleachers. Just the sight of Dom from meters away made Letty's heart beat fast. Even after a two years she was still crazy about him. As much as she wanted to run to him and tell him how much she missed him she remembered that day. The day he broke her.

Dom swore he saw Letty looking at him, he waved at her and her carefree smile turned into a burdened frown. She looked away from him, told Mia something and left the gym to the locker room.

Dom knew he fucked up. He spent almost everyday for two years hating himself for hurting Letty. But heifer stood her when she walked away from him. One thing he learned from being in prison: it wasn't easy to forgive or forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I put up the first chapter and now i've returned like a fainted pokemon. It's summer now and that means more time and i'll try to keep on a schedule but won't make any promises. To be honest I've be wifi-less/internet-less for way too long and this was kinda helpful in me writing this. Enjoy! and don't forget to leave any type of comment. I really like reading them and they keep me going. Again ENJOY!**

_The smell of burnt metal filled Dom's nostrils as he sat in the backseat of what remained of his dad's charger. He hoped deep down that the car would spontaneously combust and he would meet the same fate as his dad. _

_He reached around his neck and loosened the black tie that seemed to be suffocating him. He'd just buried his dad and the last thing he wanted was to be in house full of people with sincere apologies and sympathy, so he was in the garage, hiding. _

_A thin line of sunlight came in through the open garage door and beamed in his eyes. He battled _

_the light, keeping his eyes open until they watered. Dom kissed his teeth in defeat and turned his head to the side, closing his eyes tears ran down his face, before he knew it he was really crying. _

_"Dom?" A soft voice called to him. Dom straightened up and wiped his face. He tried to see who it was, who found him, but couldn't because of the sunlight blinding him. _

_"Dom." The voice got closer and so did the owner, through the blindness he could see whisps of black curls. "Dom." The voice called again _

"DOM!" Mia yelled shaking him. Dom looked at his sister through squinted eyes. "Jesus, I've been calling you for like an hour. Can you drop me off?" Mia stood by his bed brushing out her long brown hair.

"Sure, just...give me a minute." He said through more than half asleep eyes.

"Alright, I'll be in the car." She said walking out. It had been days since he came home and he was slowly getting into a routine.

The ride to the school was quiet, Mia was on her phone texting probably. Out of nowhere Dom said;

"So...Letty has a boyfriend?" Mia looked up from her phone to her brother.

"Yea, why?" She asked curiously

"No reason." He shrugged. Mia went back to texting. Five minutes later Dom spoke.

"He good to her?" Mia smiled as she looked at her phone.

"Yea, he's smart, gets good grades, on the baseball team, doesn't get in trouble." Dom scoffed

"Sounds like the exact opposite of Letty." They laughed.

"You're right." She laughs. "I guess that's why they're so good together." Dom pulled up infront of the school and Mia got out. "Thanks bro."

"Wait, let's have a big family dinner tonight. Like old times. Invite Letty for me." Mia's eyebrows arched in surprisement. She knew the facts of what went down between her brother and best friend. She also knew that the chances that Letty ephod even sit down at the same table as Dom were little to non-existent.

Dom knew what he was doing was dangerous, it was like going into a captured lions cage dressed in fresh meat. But he didn't care, he had something to say to Letty.

Letty limped down the halls, proof of a good late practice, and reached her locker. Mia was already there checking herself in the mirror.

"Wassup girl?" Letty greeted as she dug into her locker. Mia looked at her through the reflection.

"Nothing." She said going through her locker for her books. Mia looked rushed, maybe it was because the late bell was about to ring maybe not.

"So how's stuff at home." Letty asked.

"Good." She said finally giving Letty some attention. Mia looked at her best friend an smiled.

"How's Danny?" She said in a singsong accent. Letty couldn't help but blush.

"He's fine." She sang back. "He's got practice later. Coach is riding them because they're so close to the finals." Danny was one of the school's best hitters and outfielders on the baseball team. On their first date he took Letty to an Angels game. She didn't know much about baseball and he didn't know much about basketball, but together they learned and taught.

"So u going to watch?" Mia asked.

"Not sure yet. Mami has been on me because I get home late a lot now and I got a lot of schoolwork to catch up on. I might just stay home and watch a movie. You in?" Letty asked.

"I have a better plan. How about u come over for dinner and we'll watch a movie?" She smiled innocently but that didn't fool Letty.

"Who's gonna be there?" Letty asked dreading the worst.

"Me, Leon, Vince..." Letty waited for it. "And Dom." Mia winced waiting for the impact. And there it was, the worst. Letty froze.

"Look don't give me an answer now. Just think about it. Okay? Alright? Cool." Mia bombarded her then took off down the hall for class.

Inside she wanted to scream, jump off a building. She hated Dom the last thing she wanted to do was sit a table and eat a meal with him. She'll find a way out of it. There's always a way out.

Later on in the afternoon Mia found Letty in the gym. She bounced the ball at the free throw line, bent her knees took a deep breath and released. The ball hit the rim and Letty jumped and caught it. She tried again and came up short with an airball. What was up with her? It's Dom. It had to be. Frustrated she threw the ball at the wall

"Speak your mind, let." Mia said walking to her. Letty turned to her best friend and released.

"I hate him. Everytime I hear his name or see his face I just... feel it all over again." She poured her heart out.

"I'm sorry, let. I shouldn't have even asked. I should have just told him no. That's my bad." Mia apologized. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." She smiled but Letty could see that disappointed look on her face. Mia turned around and walked away.

It meant everything to have everyone one back at the table again. For Mia, it was like nothing ever happened and it was just another day. They all sat down at the table everything where it was supposed to be. The only thing out of place was the empty space next to Mia.

"Should we wait for Letty?" Vince asked. Mia looked at her brother, kind of hating him for ruining stuff like he did.

"No. Let's start. I'll say grace." Dom was disappointed but he sort of expected it. He took his sisters hand and closed his eyes.

"Hey guys." A voice identical to the one her heard in his dreams spoke. "I hope I'm not late." He opened his eyes to Letty standing in a t-shirt and jeans. He caught her eyes and she immediately averted them.

"Um, I brought chips." She held up the bag.

"Right on time." Leon said. Letty took the invitation. Mia smiled at waved her to the seat next to her. Letty couldn't believe that she was actually here. But she had no other choice, she didn't want to disappoint her best friend. This was for her. She deserved it.


End file.
